Moanless Myrtle
by Chi Cullen
Summary: This is my view on what would happen if Moaning Myrtle were to drink Felix Felicis. It was a part of a competition I entered, so, tell me what you think! B


**Okay, my loving adoring people who love and adore everything but me; this is what I think would happen if Moaning Myrtle accidentally drank Felix Felicis. It was a competition on the official website, and this is what I sent in. I hope you like it, and REALLY hope you don't kill me, though that was a little random, because I purposely made this so that it wouldn't offend too many people, so just don't kill me for no reason at all, 'kay? Okay, this just got really long, why are you still reading me babble? READ! ;D**

Moanless Myrtle

Day after day, the mundane life of a forever-twelve year old girl never truly gets exciting. I sighed as I twisted into my favorite U-bend as I realized that I _should_ have gone into the light. Eternal boredom was nothing spectacular.

Suddenly, I heard voices.

"Harry, you can't drink this! It's against the competition rules! You heard Professor Slughorn!" I recognized that voice! Hermione Granger, yelling at Harry Potter. Dare I rise to greet them? No. It sounded like they were having a rather heated discussion.

"Will you give it back? Hermione, it took me seven months to make that, SEVEN!" Harry's angelic voice hit me with the force of stampeding hippogriffs.

"Just because you devoted six months to making Felix Felicis, makes no difference to me. And I _will_ toss it down the drain if you don't lower your wand!" She spat. How dare she talk to Harry like that?

"You wouldn't." He challenged. Wrong statement.

"Wouldn't I?" She sounded somewhat demonic.

The next moment happened uncommonly quickly. Harry yelled a curse word, which I had never heard in my life or death, at Hermione, who had apparently just thrown the potion into the nearest toilet… My toilet.

In the next moment, as a result, however, was not anything I could have imagined, and nothing I was prepared for. Normally, fluid goes through me, but something in the golden concoction reached the U-bend and went no further. It went straight into me!

In a flash, I felt insanely alive. I shot up out of the dingy pipes, revealing myself to a shocked Harry and bewildered Hermione.

In my adrenalin rush, I accidentally upset my pipe, which was now spraying water everywhere.

"Myrtle?!" They both yelled.

At that moment, several screams broke out through what seemed to be the whole castle, causing Hermione to run out the door to see what all the commotion was about, yelling as she went, "Harry, you stay here and keep Myrtle company. I'll check it out."

Harry had no choice but to stay next to me. I could not believe my luck!

"So…" He tried to make conversation. It didn't work so well.

"You haven't been to see me in a while." It was hard to keep the joy out of my morbid tone. "I haven't seen you in ages, it gets lonely in here. I liked the year when the Chamber of Secrets opened best. I had company." How selfish did that sound? Oh well.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of a girl's toilet. Sorry." His face went scarlet. How cute?

Just then, about one hundred girls walked in. All of them seemed to be talking about the some break in the main pipe, making this the only available lavatory in the school. My eyes shot to the broken pipe. Oops, it was my fault that the whole school had no bathrooms. At least this one still worked, and now they had no choice but to spend time with me. What kind of karma had come my way?

All at once, they stopped, but not at the sight of the ghost, or the still-spraying pipes, but at the sight of the male Gryffindor standing in utter shock, turning an unnatural shade of maroon.

"Myrtle! You lured _Harry Potter_ in here? Who would have thought that of all the people-and ghosts-you'd win him over?" A plump, round-faced girl shouted. A bunch of the others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"No, I-" I tried to correct them, but another girl butt in.

"Go, Myrtle!"

I stopped. Wait, they liked me? Seriously? That had never happened to me before. It felt nice.

Another few girls gave encouraging screams and whistles. It felt really good.

"So, what about you, Harry? Secret crush on Myrtle, or what?"

Harry's face was on the verge of exploding. There couldn't be any circulation to his legs, it was all in his face, or he would have run.

"Oh! Harry and Myrtle? Myrtle, you are my new hero!" Though my heart hadn't beat in fifty-some-odd years, whatever was in my chest swelled with pride.

"How'd you do it, Myrtle? We thought we'd tried everything, but none of us got anywhere near him!" A small girl asked in awe.

"Hello! 'He' is right here... And now he's not!" Harry took off like a bat out of Hell. Half the crowd of girls seemed to forget their need for a toilet and ran after him. The other half stayed behind and interrogated me on tactics.

Even in my life, nobody had ever liked me, therefore, I never had any girl-to-girl talks with friends. Talking to these children made me feel…wanted. That was an entirely new feeling to me. I laughed. Not my usual cackle, but a real, genuine, girlish giggle. What had I missed as a mortal?

Eventually, the crowd dispersed, but they all promised to keep in touch, and they did. That day, I learned a valuable lesson. A little luck goes a long way!


End file.
